


Coming Home

by ArianneMaya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dom still feels like everything around him isn't quite real, and sometimes he has to stop and breathe, just to convince himself that he's home, that nobody will take him away from his family again.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Eeyore9990 for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

The first thing Dom notices when he gets out of Lompoc is that the house feels too big. 

Mia's there, of course, always hovering around him, like she's scared that if she leaves him, even for a moment, he'll vanish into thin air. When she was finally allowed to visit him, she always put on a brave face, talking about school and her friends but never mentioning the ones who pulled a disappearing act on her when she would have needed them the most. She always had a smile for Dom, small anecdotes about people they knew, people who would still be there, who wouldn't turn their back on him once he finally got out. She never said a word about the ones who would, as if she banished any sad thought from her head before coming to visit. 

He can only imagine how hard the last two years have been for her, with their father dead and Dom inside. 

It's obvious that Mia doesn't want to leave his side, yet she's trying so hard not to smother him, trying so hard to give him space. 

And the house feels too big, without their father in the garage, without Vince and Letty hanging around the house at any hour of any day. 

Mia has to feel it too. She lets things go for about a week and then, while they're curled on the couch and watching a movie, she says, "We could have a barbecue next weekend, invite Vince and Letty."

Moments like this keep hitting Dom every day, like he can't quite believe that he's finally free again, that he doesn't have to always be watching over his shoulder, to follow the rules, or else. It takes a moment before he feels like he can say anything without his voice breaking. "You sure they'd want to come?"

Mia presses a gentle hand on his arm. "They're just waiting for you to call." 

So he does, and plans are set in motion. Dom still feels like everything around him isn't quite real, and sometimes he has to stop and breathe, just to convince himself that he's home, that nobody will take him away from his family again. 

It happens when he calls Vince and Vince promise to bring the beer. 

It happens when Mia sends him to the store then put him hard at work with her in the kitchen, in a way that reminds Dom of their mother. 

It happens, again, when Letty finds him in the backyard. She's wearing a dress, a pretty flowery thing that looks like it belongs in Mia's closet instead of Letty's and has Dom staring at her for a long minute before he says, "You're gorgeous." 

Letty smiles, not her usual smirk but a real smile. "Don't get used to it. I ain't planning on dressing like a girl every day." 

She's teasing, and Dom can't help but say, "S'okay. I like you better with grease under your fingernails."

With a soft laugh, she links her arms around him and pulls him close. "God, I missed you so much." 

Dom brushes a soft kiss against her hair. "Don't tell me you were waiting on me this whole time." 

When she pushes away from him, just enough that she can look him in the eyes, there's no trace of humor on her face. "I ain't gonna lie to you and say I didn't do nobody else the last two years. But if you want, from now on, I don't need nobody else." 

When it becomes clear that Dom's been left speechless by the suggestion, Letty pushes herself up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the mouth, soft and almost chaste. "Just think about it." 

After a great dinner that feels like nothing changed yet everything did – for once, nobody dived for the food and got stuck saying grace; instead, after an awkward silence, Mia asked Dom to do it, and he was so glad for Letty's hand in his while he tried to forget that, before, it would have been his dad saying grace – Dom finds himself in the barn at the back of the house, beer in hand, facing the wreck of his Dad's Charger. 

"You gonna keep it?" 

Dom almost startles at the sound of Vince's voice. Almost. He's always been good at not showing what he's feeling, and Lompoc turned that into a fine art. 

"I think so," he says. "Might try and see if I can fix it." 

He can't see himself driving it, though. Especially after he's heard Mia calling it a cursed car. But letting it rust in the barn feels like it would be disrespectful to his father's memory. 

Vince walks up to him until they're standing side by side. "You gonna need more money than what you can make at the garage and the market if you want to do that." 

"Yeah, I know." Not now, though. Not when Dom just got out. Not until he's sure he can pull it off without going back inside. 

"I could help," Vince says after another silence. "If you want."

Dom rests a hand on Vince's shoulder. "I'll remember that." 

He's expecting a handshake and a back slap. 

Instead, Vince puts his beer down on the shelf next to them and locks his arms around Dom. "It so wasn't the same thing without you, brother." 

It's both the same and completely different from the moment when Letty hugged him, earlier. There's a quiet desperation to the way Vince clings to him and Dom holds him right back. As much as he loves Letty, Vince's the one who's always been there, getting him in and out of trouble, since they were so young that Dom feels like he never had a life without Vince. They've been best friends, brothers, for as long as Dom can remember. 

Dom tries not to hold Vince too tight. After two years of sex being nothing but an exchange of service and a way of making sure that everybody knew he wasn't someone to be fucked with, in every sense of the word, this kind of simple affection is enough to make him half-hard. And while Dom admitted years ago that guys do it for him as much as girls do, he's also very used to Vince's 'I ain't no faggot' attitude. 

The little there's been between them was always closer to a circle jerk than anything else. Dom's always known where the limits are, and they're already trampling all over them. The last thing he wants is to make it worse. 

He's expecting Vince to jump back and laugh it off any second. Instead, he feels Vince's warm breath again his own cheek, feels Vince's boner against his body. He can't resist letting his hand follow the line of Vince's spine, down to the small of his back, and feels Vince shudder in his arm. But Vince still isn't pushing him away. 

Instead, Vince's lips latch on Dom's collarbone, sucking a bruise that Dom will have a hard time explaining later, but right now, he can't bring himself to care. 

Slowly enough to give Vince the chance to stop things if he wants to, Dom drags his hand from Vince's back to his stomach, slipping under his shirt and playing with the patch of short hair that disappears into his pants. 

He feels more than he hears Vince's rough, "Fuck, Dom," mouthed against his skin. Dom turns his head, pressing his lips to the side of Vince's head as he attacks Vince's belt and buttons, then his own. He wishes for a real kiss, but he knows that would be pushing things too far. 

Vince brings his hands to Dom's hips and pulls him closer, pressing their dicks together, as he sucks more kisses and bruises on Dom's neck. Dom sucks in a shaky breath. Every move has him worried that something will break the spell they're both under, leaving nothing behind but the wreck of their former friendship. 

But he can't resist, not with Vince grinding against him and making it impossible for him to move away, at once too much friction and a delicious torture. So he stops thinking, brings a hand to his mouth, spits into his palm and wraps his hand around both their dicks, spit and precome easing the way as he moves his hand over them both, tight and slow, oh-so-slow in an attempt to last a bit longer. 

Soon, though, much too soon, between the press of Vince's dick against his own, the tease of Vince's lips against his neck, the heat of Vince's body seeping into his own, the way Vince holds him close and tight, Dom feels like he's about to explode. He brushes another kiss against Vince's face. He can feel Vince panting against his neck, short, rushed breath, can feel him try to move along with the rhythm Dom pushes him into. 

A couple more strokes is all it takes for Vince to come all over Dom's hand and go lax against him. Dom uses Vince's come to go harder, faster on his own dick. He's almost expecting Vince to look away; instead, Vince brushes his lips against Dom's skin again before looking him in the eyes as he says, "Come on, Dom. Show me what you got." 

And it's this, the knowledge that for once, Vince is with him all the way to the end, as if it was another race, that brings Dom to the edge, that has him tightening his grip on himself a little more and sucking in a shuddery breath as he comes, blinking real fast to chase away the tears that well in his eyes when Vince holds him through it. 

The hunt for tissues has them both laughing and hugging again once they're buttoned up, this time the back slap that Dom had first been expecting. They're almost ready to head back to the house when a noise like a whole shelf tumbling to the ground makes them both jump.

Dom turns around to find Letty standing next to the Charger, facing them, her eyes wide. He hopes like hell that the surprised look on her face is because she had no intention of getting caught, and not because she's actually angry. 

Though after the promise she made him, the one she almost got out of him, she'd have every right to be pissed. 

"I'm gonna go and, hum, see if Mia needs any help." 

Vince's excuse is so lame, Dom wants to laugh. He knows Vince is more likely to annoy the hell out of Mia than to help her with the dishes and anything that needs helping. 

But all he can do is stare at Letty and wonder if he just ruined one of the few good things that two years in jail didn't manage to. 

She doesn't move, though. She doesn't say anything. Dom waits until he hears the door of the house close behind Vince. 

"Bet you wish you didn't say what you did before dinner." 

Letty shrugs, leans back against the Charger. "You didn't promise me anything yet." 

It hits Dom almost harder than if she'd started yelling. She crooks one finger at him, in a 'come here' gesture, and he can't do nothing but obey. He walks up to her, rests his hands on the hood, on either side of her. 

"Is the guy thing new?" She sounds curious, not angry.

But Dom's still very careful when he says, "No. I've known for years I'm into guys, too." His throat is dry and he's a lot more nervous than he would admit to be. "Doesn't change nothing to the way I feel about you." 

"I think I get it."

Dom barks out a laugh, releasing a breath he had no idea he was holding in. "I thought you'd run for the hills if I told you." 

"You should know me well enough to know I don't scare that easy. And," she pulls one of his hands under her dress, between her legs. His breath hitches when he realizes that she doesn't have any underwear on, when his fingers find her warm and so very fucking wet and ready for him, while she continues, "the idea of you with a guy ain't a turn-off." 

Keeping his hand against her pussy, fingers moving gently through her folds, Dom lowers himself to his knees. "So what you're saying is...?" 

Letty flips her skirt. Dom feels the muscles of her stomach tighten under his lips. 

"That," she sucks in a breath when he slips two fingers inside her, "if you wanted to go out and pick up a guy once in a while, if you got an itch to scratch... I wouldn't mind." 

Dom stops moving, raises his head to look at her, take in her closed eyes, the way she's bitting her lip. No matter what she says, he knows her better than that. "On what condition?"

When she opens her eyes, she looks more serious than she's ever seen her. "No girls." 

This one's easy to agree with. "No girls." 

"You always come home to me. I don't care where you are, you don't spend the night." 

"I can work with that." He brushes his lips against Letty's stomach, smiles against her skin when he feels her hand on his head, trying to push him lower. Before he does, though, he looks up at her again. "But if one of us ain't comfortable, this is open for negotiations." 

"Deal." 

He trails kisses on her skin as she eagerly spread her legs. 

There's a wicked tone to her voice as she says, "I want you to tell me all the details after. And I really mean _all_ of them."

His dick makes a valiant effort to harden again at the thought, the idea of getting Letty off on the story of him fucking another guy. "You gonna be the death of me, Letty."

She tries to pull him up. "Come on. I want you inside me."

He looks up and sees so much love in her eyes that he can almost feel it. "I want that, too. But you gotta gimme a minute." 

"You ain't got no stamina left, old man?" 

Instead of saying anything, Dom spreads her open with his fingers, and dives in. 

Her teasing disappears in a moan of pleasure while he loses himself in her taste.


End file.
